Educating Victor (Pt 2 of Education)
by Valenka
Summary: "... I, em, I have a question. It's about BDSM." This follows on from Puppy but can be read as a stand alone. FOURSOME F/M/M/M


**WARNING: BDSM, Pet Play, Sex, Rough Sex, Anal Sex, Vaginal Sex, Oral Sex, Dom/Sub, Gay Sex, Foursome - F/M/M/M**

 **This is for Rokharha**

 **XXXX**

Early afternoon had just rolled around when Gold heard the little bell of his pawn shop door chime indicating someone had the courage to enter the belly of the beast, of course he expected his sweet little Belle or maybe Sheriff Swan but instead he stepped through the curtain to find Doctor Victor Whale. The man's blonde hair was perfectly combed and his dark purple shirt had the top two buttons open letting his black tie hang rather loose, his sleeves were rolled up in a casual fashion and Donny could easily understand why Jefferson found him so attractive.

Victor looked a little nervous but not because of the town monster meeting his bright blue eyes, there was something else and Gold thought it adorable; though he'd never voice that. His cane tap, tap, tapped as he approached the blonde doctor with a slight upturn to his lips, he stopped only a foot or so away and rested his hands on his cane.

"What can I do for you, Dearie?" Gold asked calmly.

"... I, em, I have a question."

That certainly got Gold's attention, he raised an eyebrow and let his curiosity shine through.

"And what would that be? If it's how to perform open heart surgery I'm afraid I'll be of no help. Oh and you may want to re-think your profession."

Victor was silent for a moment as if wondering how to phrase his next sentence, _Jefferson was right, Victor is certainly cute when he's thinking._ The older man hoped this wasn't going to take too long, he'd said he'd take Belle to lunch at Granny's and he needed to finish repairs on a clock from eighteen-thirty-nine that had been made by Simon Willard.

"It's about BDSM and your, Belle's and Jefferson's lifestyle." Victor took a breath, he had the internet for this sort of thing but Gold was a Master, he'd explain better surely. "I've held girls and guys down before and stuff like that, spanked them, but I've never really played by BDSM rules before."

Donny grinned, golden tooth shining in the afternoon light just a little.

"And you want me to take you under my wing? Alright." _Really,_ thought Victor, _no deal or anything just alright?_ "I don't do this for you but for Jefferson. I'll answer your questions and teach you to be a good Master if you like."

"Very much. I don't want to do something wrong and hurt or upset him."

"A worry many Masters and owners have to begin with." Gold took a breath and then beckoned the blonde into the back of the shop where they sat down at his work desk, little cogs and gears littered the dark wood. "First thing you need to understand is that BDSM isn't sex or a game, it's not just a fetish. It's desire, passion and love. BDSM is a lifestyle. That is the most important thing I can teach you, Victor."

"I know that, that's why I asked you. It's part of who you are."

"Good. There are many subcategories of BDSM, it's a long list and there isn't a glossary, but as you already know, Jefferson, Belle and I favour pet play. Though Jefferson is open to alternatives, electo-play – Jefferson won't go for that. Age play, Kinbaku, Nyotaimori, rape fantasy, you have to figure out what you prefer and tell him."

"What the hell is Nyotaimoi?" Victor asked as though Gold had just been making up words.

"Human sushi platter." He deadpanned and the blonde asked no more on the subject, yeah it did nothing for Donny either.

"I think I want to stick with pet play, I like..."

"What?" Gold encouraged. "It's the thought of him at your feet isn't it? The knowledge that he's your little blue-eyed angel on a leash. Knowing that despite all his animal instincts he still obeys you, that he loves you and trusts you to protect him." Victor's breath caught in his throat and Gold grinned smugly. "You should know though, if you can't make Jefferson feel like your prince then you don't deserve to make him your pet." Victor's face was a tad confused, he'd never hurt Jefferson, not intentionally. "Look, Submissives have thicker skins that is true but they have weaker hearts. Fuck them roughly by all means but love them with gentle tenderness."

"I have a lot to learn, don't I?"

"Have you spoken to Jefferson about this, he'd be willing to help, you don't have to come to me because I'm a Master. Or have you just been internally panicking?"

"I'm not panicking!" Victor yelped a little too quickly. "And of course I talked to Jeff, we've been going slow but I feel I'm not going to be as good at this Master thing as you."

Gold smirked.

"Well you're new to this, I'm not. You're sure you want to be Jefferson Dominant?" Victor nodded. "You like Master? There are other words, Sir for example"

"Yes, I like Master, it's... _powerful_."

Donny Gold had felt much the same when he'd first been introduced to pet play, Belle seemed to think Jefferson had introduced him to it but that was wrong, in fact it was the other way around, Jefferson had been a Little until Gold had come along. In actuality a man by the name of Dimitri Corvene had introduced him, Donny had been a lot younger back then, he'd not been the Master either. The role of Owner suited him much better though, fitted his personality, though sometimes he did miss the tight leather of a collar around his neck.

"How about you come to the house tomorrow with Jefferson? We can... educate you. Say eight-thirty?"

Victor stood from his seat and pulled that thinking face that was truly adorable, Gold knew he wouldn't say no but he'd not rush the blonde doctor.

"Okay, that would be good."

"Grand. I suggest you go and tell Jefferson, he'll need to get Grace's Nanny to work tomorrow, normally he takes care of her on Monday evenings."

Donny knew he'd have to make it up to little Grace for taking her Daddy away all night, but Grace always forgave him for that, she loved her Uncle Don to the moon and back. Victor muttered something along the lines of _we'll see you then_ before starting towards the curtain to leave but ground to a halt when Donny started to speak again.

"Oh Victor, get him a new collar, make him yours."

That was sound advice, Victor had actually been looking for one already.

XXXX

The next evening Victor arrived at Mister Gold's salmon Victorian with Jefferson clipped onto his brand new leash, the dark-haired man had been beaming since the second his new collar had been presented to him and Victor felt a pang of pride. He'd made his puppy happy. Victor had dressed his pet in a black dress shirt with white paisley print, black pants and a rich charcoal velvet waist coat, Victor liked slowly watching his little puppy dog strip away each layer.

Only a few seconds went by before Gold answered the door, Victor raised an eyebrow when he glanced down to see Belle on her knees with one arm snaked around her Master's good leg, the blonde hadn't ever seen Belle in full puppy mode before and Gods did it suit her. She was naked save for her collar and pair of fluffy dog ears in a deep chocolate color, Victor swallowed when he noticed her matching tail plug.

"Good evening, Victor, Jefferson. May I?" It took the blonde doctor a second to figure out what Donny was referring to as they stepped inside.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah sure."

Gold smiled and took a step towards Jefferson forcing Belle to release him – which she didn't look too happy about – and ruffled his hair just like the puppy he was, Jefferson smiled and leaned into the older mans touch as he had so many times before. It was different now though, Donny had to ask permission to touch him and that only caused Jefferson heart rate to increase all the more.

"This is beautiful, you have wonderful taste in collars Victor." Said Gold while admiring Jefferson's new collar. Belle stretched her neck up so she could see it too.

"Thanks, I spent ages looking for the perfect one. Jefferson, on your knees please, it's very impolite to jump up." He was getting the hang of things, the dark-haired puppy went to the floor without a fuss before he and Belle nuzzled into one another in greeting.

The collar was made of a sturdy black leather – unlike the one Gold had given him which had been made of delicate blue velvet – with an O ring and an intricate baroque pattern embroidered onto it in white-silver thread; so very fitting. Belle thought it beautiful but she preferred the black lace and azure ribbon of her own collar.

"Why don't we go through to the living room, hmm?"

Victor nodded and followed Gold into the large room with Belle and Jefferson happily trailing behind them on their leashes of azure and silver, Donny offered the blonde doctor a seat on the couch which he took while Jefferson curled up happily at his feet and then poured them both a drink. The tumbler was handed to Victor before Gold sat himself beside the blonde and let Belle rest her head on his good leg, instantly his fingers went to her long auburn hair making her mew with pleasure.

Everything was silent for a few moments as Gold sipped at his whiskey and Victor took in what was actually happening, Donald Gold guiding him in the ways of BDSM, about Pet Play. He'd been concerned at first, _can I do it right_ , but Belle seemed happy on the floor by Gold's feet and the Scottish man himself seemed calm and content. This was their life and they were happy, why couldn't the Doctor and Jefferson be like that? With Donny's help they could.

"Do you know Jefferson's safeword?" Gold asked after a few moments, eyes locked on his darling Belle.

"Hmm? Yes, it's _Top Hat."_ Victor confirmed as he set his cut crystal tumbler down on the small side table to his left only to have the young dark-haired man snake his arms around his leg to match Belle.

"Good, commit that to memory. That is his word, you obey and respect it. It's the one thing you can't dominate or take away from him." Victor nodded. "Top Hat means stop and if he says it you stop, no questions. Belle's is _Rumpelstiltskin_ , but both of them use green and yellow as well. You can always ask for their color, in fact since you're starting out I encourage it, Dearie. Now, may I command Jefferson?"

There was an instant spark that he didn't want to share his puppy but that was what the evening was to be about, that and learning. In the end Victor nodded.

"Thank you." Donny's attention went back to Jefferson after his fingers were done with Belle's long hair. "Dimples, come here."

The younger man looked to Victor seeking permission that was granted and then crawled over to the small space between Gold's parted legs, he knelt with his back straight.

"Are you going to be good for me and your Master tonight, just like my Little One will be?" His voice was deep and had Jefferson biting his lip seductively. He nodded slowly. "Good boy."

Jefferson purred wantonly and Gold couldn't deny that gorgeous face, he leaned in and pressed a passionate kiss to his pink lips.

"See how he responded just to my voice, so needy and wanton? It's not just what you say but the way you say it." Victor nodded again taking it all in.

Meanwhile Belle had been observing the lesson from her knees at Gold's side, she knew Victor needed to know these things just as she had when they'd first started their relationship, however, Belle had found actions had helped her more than anything she'd read on line or Gold had told her. _Time for a little practical application me thinks._ Knowing she'd probably earn herself a spanking Belle rose higher up onto her knees feeling the tail plug move inside her and kissed Jefferson, lips crashing against his as nimble fingers started undoing the buttons of his waistcoat. Suddenly her leash was tugged on – not intended to cause harsh pain of course – just enough to pull her back from the other puppy.

"What are you doing, Little One?" Belle bit her lip as she looked up at her Master. "Are you feeling ignored and want to play?" He didn't need a answer, of course she did. "Poor girl, but maybe you're right. Show Victor how puppies play together, Little One."

Belle and Jefferson beamed at that erupting into smiles as Gold leaned back in his seat, Victor's eyebrows rose in curiosity; he knew he was going to enjoy this. Victor had found Belle French stunningly beautiful since the moment he'd first seen her and it was no secret how in love with Jefferson he was, he wasn't prepared to quite admit it yet but he'd started to find himself attracted to Donald Gold as well. The older man commanded a room the second he entered and had a deep voice that could only be described as captivating, the sort of voice he'd like to hear his name in. Victor watched as Belle and Jefferson nuzzled against one another for a few seconds before the male puppy started to shed his clothing leaving him in nothing but his collar; Victor felt his arousal start to stir. Belle pounced on him knocking Jefferson onto his back, pinned him down with a purr and nipped at his chest. Victor found his breathing deepen as he watched the display grow before him, he glanced quickly to Gold to see the older man relaxed in his chair with his legs spread apart and his erection straining in his tailored pants. Donny looked almost like a demon watching over his subjects. Only when he couldn't stand the want any longer did he palm his hard member.

"Oh, Dimples, have you seen what you've done to your Master? Such a good little puppy. Come here Belle."

Belle obeyed quickly and padded over to him on her knees, his large hand quickly slipped into her hair and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Gold gripped her leash and rose to his full height so quickly Victor thought we'd taken off.

"Shall we relocate to upstairs?" The question was clearly rhetorical because Gold was out the room before he'd even finished speaking; Belle trailed after him on her azure leash.

Victor watched the perfectly soft skin of Jefferson's ass as they climbed the stairs, the desire to stretch and enter him almost taking over.

As soon as they were in the bedroom Gold patted the sheets and the two puppies hopped up, their naked bodies almost sparkling in the sliver moon light that crept in through the parted curtains. He could already smell Belle's wet heat and Jefferson's need was large and throbbing.

"You're being very good tonight, such good puppies." Said Donny in a sultry tone.

"Master's proud of you, Jefferson." The male puppy's eyes lit up at his Master's pride. "How about do something for you? For being so very good. Anything you two want." Victor was starting to get the hang of being a Master.

Belle looked at Jefferson with a glint in her eye, she knew they were both thinking the same thing but still they made a show of pondering.

"Speak, Little One." Commanded Donny after a moment. "Don't make me tell you twice."

Belle and Jefferson just grinned.

"You've seen us kiss, your turn."

A simple enough request but it was the fun of getting their Master's to do what they wanted, Victor had a moment of pause but Gold smiled and grabbed the blonde doctor by the neck so he could crash their lips together. Their tongues met in a battle for dominance that Gold quickly won, their foreheads touched every now and again when they separated for air before letting their lips brush against each other's once more. It was then that Gold started to undress the blonde, he was supposed to help Victor become comfortable being Jefferson Master but now all Donald wanted was to fuck all three of them. When Victor had been freed of his shirt and jacket Donny pushed him down on the bed and made quick work of his own clothing while Jefferson dealt with his Master's pants; a large hand wrapped around the blonde giving firm strokes; Gold's cock twitched eagerly before he reached into a draw and threw a condom at Victor who ripped the little wrapper open quickly.

"May I?" Asked Victor in regards to the beautiful and naked Belle, Donny nodded.

Belle watched as the doctor gestured for her to come closer with a single finger and after a quick glance to her own Master as confirmation she crawled up to the blonde and let his lips find hers. Victor was a good kisser that couldn't be denied, his hot tongue moved along her upper teeth as he gripped her ass and pulled her closer.

"Whose a good girl." He purred rhetorically into her ear before he took a rosy nipple into his mouth.

Donald didn't like anyone touching his Little One but the way her eyes remained on him even when Victor slipped his hand down to her wet core was easily the sexiest thing he'd ever seen; and he'd seen Belle and Jefferson suck him off together. Gold knelt on the bed, eyes remaining locked on Belle's beautiful cerulean ones, and pulled Jefferson's head back via a firm grip on his messy black hair; Jefferson gasped.

Donny's calloused fingers trailed over Jefferson's smooth skin teasingly, little pattens that almost didn't really exist, like the male puppy was imagining it all and would soon wake up alone and hard in his bed having been enjoying the greatest dream of his life. Pattens of gentle swirls that sent sparks through his heated body as though they were tiny fireworks and for a moment Jefferson wished he would never feel anything else. His face was pressed deep into the soft covers suddenly, Donny's hand firmly on the back of his neck keeping him in place while those talented fingers sank lower, one stroke of his hard member and then calloused fingers found their way inside his hot body, Jefferson felt his body being stretched open and could only gasp. The male puppy's hips thrust back, desperate for the older man to fill him but Donny Gold couldn't wasn't being swayed, he'd been known to make Jefferson come from nothing but his fingers if he felt like it.

Belle continued to watcher her Master as he opened Jefferson up, she'd seen him do it before but there was something even better about seeing it while Victor had his hard cock at her wet folds, suddenly he thrust deep into her body and Belle could have screamed it felt so good; thick just like her Master. Just as Belle's eyes threatened to fall shut Donny cupped her cheep and pulled her in for a deep kiss, a clash of teeth and tongue as he finally pulled his fingers free of Jefferson and liked up his erection only to slam into the younger man hard and deep. One of Victor's large hands fell from Belle's hip and sort out Jefferson's hand.

Both puppies knew that this only went on for as long as their masters allowed, one could pull their pet away from the other master any second and neither of them would have any say in the matter; they were the pets after all. Belle could feel Jefferson's smouldering arm pressed against her thigh where he had linked his fingers with Victor's and suddenly wondered what it would be like to have both the masters inside her; that was a thought for another day though.

Euphoria was calling to Belle, whispered words in the back of her mind as her climax neared. She could hardly breathe and her ability for rational thought had long since left her. Her mouth fell open when Gold's lips left hers in favour of licking along Jefferson's spine causing him to purr wantonly; Gods she was close.

"You're such a beautiful little puppy dog." Said Victor, he was breathless and still had a tight hold of Jefferson's hand.

"Of course she is." Announced Gold. "Loyal, brave, obedient, an accent you won't soon forget – oh fuck – and most certainly beautiful."

Donny thrust faster and deeper into Jefferson's needy hole knowing that sweet Dimples wasn't far from an orgasm that he'd no doubt scream so loudly through that Emma would be called. Without warning he pulled the younger man up by his collar and pressed him against Belle's back as she continued to rock on the blonde's hard member knowing full-well that she'd feel her fellow puppy's cock against her ass. In search of something to kiss, bite, suck – _anything –_ Jefferson quickly ran the flat of his tongue over Belle's collar bone causing her head to fall back and allow Gold to kiss her again as he continued to fuck into Jefferson sandwiched between them.

Victor had never seen anything so amazing in all his life, there was a stunningly beautiful woman riding him and the man he loved with all his heart nibbling on her ear while a man he'd come to respect – which had actually made Gold kind of attractive to Victor – pushed Jefferson to climax. The blonde doctor gasped when Gold reached past Jefferson and Belle for Victor, just a hand up his thigh at first and then the town monster cupped his balls and gave a little squeeze.

"Fuck!" He could have sworn Donny had just giggled.

That hand didn't remain long though and soon Gold's fingers had found his girl's wet needy sex, he teased her, Victor may have gotten her to the cliff edge but Donny was damn well going to be the one to make her cum. Belled screamed as she came, loud and desperate, body exhausted but still riding out her orgasm, walls clenched around the blonde and pulled him over to.

"Oh, God!"

Eyes locked with Jefferson's fluttering ones and Victor wasted no time filling his hand with his puppy's leaking cock, hand jerking in time with Donny's deep thrusts that threatened to split Jefferson in two.

"Cum for us, Dimples."

Ordered Gold and Jefferson obeyed. He couldn't take it any longer and came hard, his seed shot from his body covering Victor's hand and Belle's backside just as he felt Gold spill himself inside his body; hot and sticky.

It was a little awkward but all four of them managed to collapse on the bed, Donny and Victor flat on their backs with the puppies draped across the both of them like fine silk fabric. They panted deeply filling their lungs with sex scented air. Gold ran his fingers through Belle's perfect auburn hair as he watched Victor unconsciously doing the same for Jefferson, the male pup was practically asleep on his chest and Donny thought him gorgeous. After a few moments the blonde noticed Gold watching him and smiled.

"That was fantastic." He said softly, partly due to exhaustion but mainly because his Jefferson had fallen asleep; Belle wasn't far behind.

"I agree. And doesn't Belle sound amazing when she cums?"

"Absolutely. You don't sound so bad yourself." Victor shuffled closer to the older man and pressed their lips together softly. "This is going to become a regular thing, isn't it?"

"Well I do have a lot more to teach you." Chuckled Gold. "Friday?"

"I can swing that."

THE END


End file.
